Legend of the Seishingan
by Chi Takara
Summary: !Just the Epilogue! The Seishingan, the Soul eyes that when combined with the Book of the Shinigami, have the power to resurrect the dead...


**A/N:** Hello again ... I swore I'd never do this again but obviously I changed my mind. In case you don't know this is the epilogue to one of my fics that I deleted more than two years ago: Legend of the Seishingan. I'd repost the whole thing but somewhere along the way I lost most of the chapters and the Epilogue is one of the ones I still have. I hope you enjoy it, especially those of you who remember the whole thing. -Chi Takara (S. Katheryn)

Epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat by the fire, a permanent chill in my bones from seeing the Shinigami take Tou-san away yesterday.

"Naruto?" Ero-Sennin asked.

"What, Ero-Sennin?"

"How was Minato alive in the first place?"

I smiled sadly. "I have the Seishingan."

"What does that have to do with my question?"

I reached into my kunai pouch and grabbed _The Book of the Shinigami_. "Read this, it explains everything."

He took the book and I picked up a pen and started writing.

I folded the piece of paper and held it close to my heart, a single tear falling down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw shimmering in the air, but put it off as the tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato's P.O.V.<strong>

The Shinigami stood by me, watching Naruto.

**_"You know, for mortals, you were actually half-way all right."_**

I glanced at the Shinigami. "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."

The Shinigami watched as Naruto took out a pen and started writing.

**_"Tou-san,_**

**_I'm sorry; I should've figured out a way to keep you here. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have fought with you all of those times. I'm sorry; for not being the son I know I should've been. I'm sorry; I should've been able to protect you. I'm sorry for telling you I was old enough and didn't need your help anymore._**

**_I shouldn't have told you that. Why? Because, deep down in heart I know it couldn't have been farther from the truth. I'm sorry, so sorry, that you had to suffer from those words. Because, no matter what I've said, and no matter what you've thought, I'm still just a child and I will never grow too old to have help from my father. I'm sorry. I should've told you this when you were still alive. I'm sorry and I wish that with all my heart you'll forgive me._**

**_I love you Tou-san,_**

**_Naruto."_**

The Shinigami looked at me out of the corner of his eye. **_"Seems that your son really cares for you."_**

Tears were freely falling down my face.

**_"Go ahead, mortal."_**

"No! I don't want to pass on yet!"

The Shinigami looked me in the eye. **_"That's not what I meant."_**

"Then what did you mean?" I asked frightened.

**_"Go ahead, mortal, join your son."_**

"But I'm dead!"

**_"Not if you join him by the fire."_**

"You're giving me my life back?" I asked in pure shock. "Why?"

The Shinigami seemed to smirk. **_"After a few millennia things tend to get boring. Besides, even I have a breaking point, and your son's letter. . ."_**

I smiled. "Thank you."

**_"Don't think I'm giving you your life for free though."_**

I smiled again. "I didn't expect so." I stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V.<strong>

The tears continued to roll down my face. _Why? Why did he have to die? _The shimmering increased and the burnt grass where the Seal of Life and Death had been last night began to glow. _Wha..?_

Tou-san appeared and looked at me with a smile.

**_"Kid." _**

I looked over at the Shinigami fearfully. "Yes, sir?"

**_"I give you back your father, but under one condition."_**

I felt hope return to me. "Anything sir!"

**_"There is a man who has cheated death far too many times, kill him. A life for a life."_**

"Who?" I asked.

**_"Uchiha Madara, the former Shodai Mizukage."_**

There was an odd tone to his voice. "Do we get something in return?" I asked. Tou-san looked at me like I was crazy.

**_"Perhaps."_**

I nodded. "Okay, we'll do it."

**_"Good. Enjoy the rest of your lives."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami's P.O.V.<strong>

I watch their reunion and wonder, if that's what the two of them act like, then what would happen if the family was complete? I pull out my copy of the Book of the Shinigami and begin to write.

Chapter 2 entry 3:

_But even fate can be thwarted sometimes. The Seishingan users are good examples of that. Sometimes nothing is as it seems, and other times things are exactly as it seems. It takes great intelligence to be able to tell the difference. There is only one person who has escaped death with my blessing. A Seishingan user named Namikaze Minato, it was only possible thanks to his annoying and meddlesome son. Both live happily and maybe if they do the work I gave them well, I'll give them a gift, but for now, they have a job to do._

I look at them one more time and smile slightly. Yes, even I have a breaking point, I am glad I gave them a second chance. I swear upon my honor as the Shinigami that if they do their job well, I'll return Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina to them. I hope they do their job well.


End file.
